


Na stupnici věčnosti

by Lunkvil



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunkvil/pseuds/Lunkvil
Summary: Rose je uvězněná v paralelním vesmíru a Doktor zjišťuje, že s ní zmizelo i něco z jeho vlastnictví.





	Na stupnici věčnosti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Degrees of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433665) by [thebaddestwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf). 



> Děkuju Julii za pomoc při kontaktování autorky, což nebylo jen tak, a za nejedno cenné doporučení, z nichž jsem ovšem velkou část ignorovala, protože jsem moc tvrdohlavá.
> 
> Překlad původně vznikl pro nesoutěžní výzvu [Letní dobročinnost 2017](http://sosaci.net/dobrocinnost-2017).
> 
> Translated with permission. Thank you, baddestwolf!

Doktor vykročil z TARDIS a zhluboka se nadechl. Zastrčil ruce do kapes a chvíli vstřebával tamější působivý výhled. Přistál jako obvykle na skalním převisu vysoko nad rozlehlým sadem, kde rostly v řadách za sebou pokroucené stříbřité stromy.  
Vydal se dolů po pěšině porostlé mechem. Vítaly ho dlouhé bezlisté větve, které se pohupovaly, jako by do nich foukal nepostřehnutelný vánek. Vzduch byl ale klidný a Doktor samozřejmě věděl, že se pohybují z vlastní vůle. Konec konců právě kvůli zvláštním schopnostem těchto stromů sem zavítal.  
Než dorazil k přístřešku se sušárnou krčícím se v rohu sadu, měl tenisky pokryté narezlým bahnem. Otevřel dveře a zacinkala malinká zvonkohra. Doktor se usmál, protože mu připomněla zvuk, který měl zvonek jednoho rychlého občerstvení na Zemi.  
„Haló?“ zavolal do zadní části obchodu. Jeho hlas rezonoval mezi dlouhými visícími svitky papíru.  
Zpoza jednoho archu vykoukla obchodníkova hlava. Doktor zamával a usmál se na muže, který se k němu na to, že měl na zádech výrazný hrb, blížil překvapivě rychle. Ten na sobě nedal nijak znát, že ho poznává, dokud nedorazil až téměř k němu. Měřil si ho přivřenýma očima skrz tlusté brýle.  
„Á, Doktore,“ řekl a natáhl ruku, aby ho poplácal po rameni, „vypadáte jinak.“  
Doktor se podrbal na zátylku a přistoupil k prodejnímu pultu u stěny.  
„Už je to nějaký ten pátek.“  
Obchodník se uchechtl: „Dobře víte, že tím to není.“  
Doktor pokrčil rameny a vzal z pultu dvě elektrody. Rozmotal dráty a přiložil si na každý spánek jednu.  
„Nejdřív provedu testy,“ řekl obchodník a zmáčkl na neuměle vypadajícím přístroji několik přepínačů. Chvíli byli ticho, jen vzduch plnilo jemné bzučení, zatímco obchodník sledoval údaje na malinké obrazovce. Pak ovladače vypnul.  
„Hm, tahle vaše část se od minula vůbec nezměnila. A máte štěstí. Myslím, že mám ještě jeden z té samé várky. Půjdu se podívat. Chcete zaplatit obvyklým způsobem, zatímco budu hledat?“  
Doktor přikývl. Obchodník přepnul dvě tlačítka, zatáhl za páčku a spokojeně si pobrukoval při čtení údajů na monitoru.  
„Víte, Doktore, musím říct, že pro nás je jedině dobře, že naše zboží vždycky někde založíte,“ zasmál se dobromyslně. „Minule pomohl vklad vaší psychické energie vyživovat celý záhon nejlepších sazenic, co jsme za posledních dvacet let vypěstovali. Páni času mají ze všech intuitivních bytostí ty nejmohutnější mozkové vlny, a jak víte, v těchto dnech jich není moc nazbyt.“  
Doktor se nepokojně zavrtěl a poškrábal se na přelepce, která mu držela elektrodu na levém spánku.  
„Rád vám pomůžu – vaše produkty mi vždycky dobře posloužily. Ale mám trochu naspěch, chápete.“  
„Jistě, jistě, samozřejmě.“  
Obchodník se otočil a na pár minut zmizel za těžkým závěsem. Doktor slyšel tiché šelestění, jako když se rychle obrací listy knihy. Za chvíli stroj na pultu pípl, což znamenalo, že platba byla dokončena, a Doktor si odlepil elektrody ze spánků.  
„Tady to je,“ řekl obchodník, když se vrátil s malou hranatou obálkou. „Pamatoval jsem si to dobře, ještě tu byl jeden přesně pro vás. Měl jsem dojem, že budete chtít i nový obal – ten je zdarma,“ řekl a podal Doktorovi obálku i pouzdro z hnědé kůže. „Chcete si ho vyzkoušet?“  
„Ne,“ řekl Doktor, otevřel obálku a vyjmul z ní tenký list papíru. „Nikdy jste mě neošidil.“  
Zasunul papír do plastové přihrádky uvnitř koženého pouzdra a zastrčil si ho do kapsy. Poděkoval obchodníkovi, a když vycházel z krámu, ozvala se znovu zvonkohra. Vydal se pomalým stoupáním zpátky k TARDIS. Zdálo se, že okolní stromy mu mávají na rozloučenou. Zasunul ruce hlouběji do kapes a snažil se nemyslet na sled událostí, které ho sem přivedly.

***

Že mu psychopapír chybí, si neuvědomil celé týdny po tom, co byla Rose pryč. Bylo to až po té, co spálil jedno slunce, aby se mohli rozloučit. Měl ho mít v plášti, ale ať hledal v transdimenzionálních hloubkách kapes, jak chtěl, najít ho nemohl.  
Teprve když prošel záznamy bezpečnostních kamer TARDIS, zjistil, že si ho vzala Rose, která se tu schovávala, zatímco byli v Torchwoodu. Zaryl prsty do okraje řídicího pultu, až mu zbělaly klouby, a sledoval, jak Rose šátrá v kapsách jeho kabátu. Když našla, co hledala, triumfálně se rozesmála a pak se vykradla ze dveří.  
O pár sekund později mu došlo, že to je její poslední záznam, který kdy uvidí. Podlomila se mu kolena a on se prudce sesunul k podlaze.  
Psychopapír byl v jiném vesmíru. Stejně jako ona.

***

Doktor konečně dorazil k TARDIS zaparkované na hřebenu tyčícím se nad sadem. Navedl loď do víru a posadil se na sedačku u konzole. Vylovil z kapsy pouzdro, otevřel je a otestoval několik ze svých osvědčených identit z poslední doby.  
_Dr. John Smith  
Doktor, královský inspektor Jejího Veličenstva, královny Alžběty  
Dr. James McCrimmon ze Skotské vysočiny_  
Pozoroval, jak se inkoustová písmena objevují na papíře a pak obratem mizí. Chvíli přemýšlel, jestli se vždycky ztrácela tak rychle. Pak se TARDIS začala otřásat. Přiskočil ke konzoli a cestou kvapně schoval pouzdro zpátky do kapsy. Zjistil, že ve spěchu navedl loď příliš blízko k Divoké mlhovině. Zaklel.  
Když opravil souřadnice a TARDIS se znovu bezpečně potloukala vesmírem, štípl se Doktor do kořene nosu a najednou se cítil ztrhaně, přestože za celý den nemusel ani jednou běžet. V jistém smyslu však utíkal. Utíkal od momentu, kdy viděl, jak jí písek bičuje vlhký obličej. Přemýšlel, že půjde k sobě do pokoje, ale místo toho se stočil na řídicím křesle. Usnul během několika minut.

***

Zdálo se mu o ní.  
Za oknem byla černá díra a na dveře škrábal vlk, ale to nevadilo, protože tam byla ona. Voněla teple a ospale a zahihňala se, když ji pošimral nosem na krku, jak se snažil vstřebat všechnu její vůni, dřív než zmizí.  
„To bylo krátké navždy.“  
Řekla to šeptem, ale znělo to, jako by se tříštilo sklo. Za zády slyšel drápy škrábat po pevném dřevě.  
„Snaží se dostat dovnitř,“ řekl, ale otočit se nemohl.  
„Tak je nenech.“  
Ukolébal ji k spánku, zatímco se černá díra zvětšovala. 

***

Když se Doktor probudil, ležel na zemi a ocelový rošt, který sloužil jako podlaha, mu vyryl do tváře tři rovné šrámy. Jeho tělo mělo schopnost zahojit je okamžitě, ale nechal je být.  
Vzpomněl si na ni pokaždé, když si prsty přejel po strupech. Je ostuda, že mu došly náplasti.

***

Lidskému pojetí času se vždycky smál. Tomu, že _běží, že utíká_ a _hojí_. Samozřejmě věděl, že na času není nic pasivního – občas se musí hodit na záda, utáhnout, svázat, usmlouvat a podřídit, táhnout proti proudu vesmíru.  
Ale že by hojil? Ha, kdyby jen chtěl být tak laskavý.  
Ne čas, to Doktor dál běžel a čas vlekl s sebou.

***

Strupy se už Doktorovi dávno zahojily, když ho strkali do špinavé vězeňské cely. O vteřinu později zabzučela aktivace tyčí ze silových polí. Otočil se tváří v tvář svému vězniteli a vtom ho do obličeje udeřil malý čtvercový kus kůže.  
„Nezapomeň si svoje papíry, _princezno_ ,“ smál se strážný, až se za břicho popadal.  
„Co se děje, copak vy lidi neumíte číst?“ zvedal Doktor psychopapír. Přidržel ho strážnému otevřený před nosem. „Jak jsem říkal, než jste mě tak neurvale zadrželi, jsem John Tyler, konzul z Mydraxské konfederace, a požaduji okamžitý přístup do vaší zbrojní ohrady.“  
Strážný klouzal očima z papíru na Doktora a zase zpátky a pak propukl v ještě srdečnější smích než předtím. Doktor sledoval, jak se mu natřásá pupek. Jemu se naopak žaludek sevřel.  
„Možná jsi sebral papíry svý paničky, když jsi ráno lezl z postele, kámo,“ ušklíbl se strážný a popadl se znovu za břicho. „Každopádně to budeš muset projednat s magistrátem.“  
Žalářník odešel plesnivou chodbou a cestou se stále ještě řehtal. Když Doktor psychopapír otočil, byl už zase prázdný.

***

„Je defektní,“ prohlásil Doktor a posunul papír po pultu ke starému obchodníkovi.  
„To není,“ řekl muž prostě. „Všechny předměty, které prodáváme, procházejí pečlivými testy kvality, a jak víte, nahrál jsem vaše mozkové vlny, abych našel nejlepší shodu. Je stejně dobrý, jako ten, co jste měl předtím.“  
„To sotva,“ procedil Doktor přes zatnuté zuby. „Tenhle zatracený krám může za to, že jsem strávil tři dost nepříjemné noci ve středověkém agruianském vězení a byl jsem souzen kvůli údajné krádeži identity.“  
Obchodník se na něj upřeně zadíval.  
„Dobře, dejte mi to.“  
Stařec vytáhl papír z pouzdra a několik dlouhých chvil ho zkoumal, než se mu v obličeji rozlila vlna překvapení.  
„Řekněte mi, Doktore,“ řekl a hrbolatým prstem se poškrábal po tváři, „kde jste ztratil ten poslední?“

***

Doktor ztěžka dosedl na pohovku v knihovně TARDIS a několikrát polkl. Cítil, jak mu pohybující se ohryzek napíná kůži na krku. Držel psychopapír v rukou a svíralo se mu hrdlo při pomyšlení, že málem vyhodil něco tak drahocenného.  
Obchodník mu řekl, že pochází z jedné várky, a přestože je to vysoce nepravděpodobné, je tu vždycky možnost, že vnímavá vlákna jsou stále spojena s ostatními, protože byla vyříznuta ze stejného listu.  
Je to o to pravděpodobnější, říkal obchodník, pokud i ty, kdo je vlastní, také něco spojuje, ať už rod, slib nebo láska. Pokud se tak stalo, dokáže psychopapír víc než jen převádět myšlenky ve slova na stránce – je možné přenášet myšlenky z jednoho papíru na druhý.  
Doktor nervózně potřásal kolenem. Pak se zhluboka nadechl, otevřel pouzdro a zadíval se na papír uvnitř. Pomyslel si slovo a pozoroval, jak se ta čtyři černá písmena vsákla do stránky.

***

_Rose._  
A pak čekal. Seděl ve střehu, skoro nemrkal a zíral na bělostný papír tak dlouho, až se mu rozmazávaly okraje zorného pole. Nebyl si jistý, jestli uplynuly hodiny nebo dny, když se v krátkém sledu za sebou konečně objevilo několik slov.  
_Kdo je to?  
Jak to, že víte, jak se jmenuju?  
To vy jste se mi vrtal v papírech? Protože jste mě několikrát dostal do pořádného maléru a nemáte představu, co je tu v sázce._  
Doktor se tak rozesmál, že mu trvalo nějakou dobu, než si uvědomil, že pláče.  
_Rose. Rose, to jsem já._

***

_Doktore?_  
Ano, to jsem já. Ahoj.  
_Ó, můj bože._  
Néé, Rose, copak už jsi zapomněla? Teď máš říct „ahoj“.  
_Cože?_  
Já řeknu „ahoj“, pak ty řekneš „ahoj“. Tak to děláme.  
_Aha. Jasně. Zkusíme to znovu?_  
Ano.  
_Dobře. Jsem připravená._  
Ahoj.  
_Ahoj._

***

Potom se tíha času na Doktorových ramenou nějak zmenšila. Míval pořád ty samé noční můry, ale když se probudil, stačilo sáhnout pod polštář a tam byla ona.

***

Byl to zase ten vlk.  
_Pořád přede dveřmi?_  
Jo. Zdá se, že se přes ně nedostane.  
_Ten pocit znám._  
Každopádně, jak ses dnes měla?  
_Šlo to. Zrovna se topím v papírování. Bojovat se zlýma mimozemšťanama je mnohem těžší, když nemáš TARDIS, víš?_  
Moje ubohá upapírovaná obránkyně Země.  
_Nech si to._  
Jsem na tebe hrdý, Rose.  
_Já na tebe taky._  
Kvůli čemu?  
_Že si držíš vlky od těla._

***

Někdy spolu mluvili dlouhé hodiny. Občas se Rose hodila marod, omluvila se v práci a povídali si celý den. Většinou jen tak, o ničem, ale zároveň to pro ně znamenalo všechno. Doktor by mohl přísahat, že skoro slyší její hlas.

***

Jak vypadá tvůj byt?  
_Nic zvláštního. Neměla jsem čas ho moc zařizovat. Ale je útulný, má dvě masivní arkýřová okna s úžasným výhledem do parku._  
Kterého?  
_Kensingtonské zahrady._  
Rose Tylerová, ty si panečku žiješ.  
_Prosím tě, to víš, že ne. Jenom je to v centru, to je všechno._  
Chodíš někdy na vycházku do parku?  
_Pořád – skvěle se v něm běhá._  
Já ale myslím, jestli někdy chodíš na vycházku… s někým dalším?  
_O čem to mluvíš?_  
No víš, vycházka, kdy si vycházíš bok po boku s…  
_Doktore, přestaň říkat vycházka!_  
Fajn.  
_Tak se nezlob._  
Já se nezlobím.  
_Poznám, že se zlobíš, i když jsem v jiném vesmíru._  
Já se opravdu nezlobím.  
_Dobře._  
Dobře.  
_Doktore?_  
Ano?  
_Nechodím s nikým._

***

Přemýšlel, jestli je sobecké, že na ní tím tenoučkým listem papíru tak lne. Protože by měla s někým chodit, pokud chce. Neměla by život svazovat do slov, která se objevují na stránce ze vzdálenosti tak nesmírné, že ji nelze měřit světelnými roky.  
Zároveň se užíral starostí, že jeden z nich to křehké spojení ztratí: jeho papír může zabavit cizí voják, jí ho může zničit její malý bratr.  
Uvědomil si, že aniž by to plánovali, si tvoří nový společný život, který je stejně křehký jako nepostižitelný.

***

_Chtěla bych tě vidět._  
Já tebe taky.  
_Mám ve starém mobilu pár fotek. Pete mi je pomohl konvertovat do formátu, který používají tady, a vytiskli jsme je. Jsou ale trochu zrnité._  
Odkud jsou?  
_Na jedné jsi tu noc v roce 2012. Když zamžourám, vidím ti v očích odraz ohňostroje._  
To si pamatuju.  
_Haha, samozřejmě._  
Měla jsi ledové prsty na nohou.  
_Říkala jsem ti, že když spím s ponožkama, mám noční můry._  
Měla jsi noční můry tak jako tak.  
_To bylo něco jiného._  
Jak to?  
_Myslela jsem, že tentokrát jsem tě skutečně ztratila._  
A proto jsi mě políbila?  
_Co?_  
Jestli jsi mě políbila, protože sis myslela, že jsi mě ztratila?  
_Ne, proto ne._  
Aha.  
_Políbila jsem tě, protože jsem tě našla._  
Hm, to jsem rád.  
_Kvůli čemu?_  
Kvůli obojímu. A co ta další fotka?  
_Je to fotka nás dvou na té gondole v Novém Švýcarsku._  
Hmm, tam to bylo skvělé!  
_Mluv za sebe, já byla strachy bez sebe._  
Vážně?  
_Proč si myslíš, že jsem se tě tak držela?_  
Jsem myslel, že se chceš jen tulit.  
_Doktore, podrážky mi ožehli draci, co chrlili oheň!_  
Ohňoví ještěři.  
_Když myslíš. Sotva to byla vyhlídková jízda, kterou jsi sliboval._  
No…  
_Á, už chápu._  
Co?  
_Zavezl jsi nás tam, protože ses chtěl tulit ty, že jo?_  
Možná.  
_Šlo by to i jednodušeji, víš?_  
Jako třeba?  
_Mohl sis říct._  
Hm.  
_Koukám, že máš pořád pusu na zámek. I když ani pusu nepoužíváš._  
Jak víš, že nepoužívám pusu?  
_Copak mluvíš nahlas?_  
Jo.  
_Já taky._  
Jako bychom používali mezivesmírný telefon.  
_Až na to, že se neslyšíme._  
Ale já tě slyším. Teda, ne technicky, moje ušní bubínky nezachycují zvukové signály nebo tak, ale slyším tě, Rose.  
_To je dobře. Já tě taky slyším. Doktore?_  
Ano?  
_Chtěla bych se tě dotknout._  
Rose…  
_To nic. Nemusíš nic říkat. Jenom jsem chtěla, abys to věděl. Chtěla bych tě obejmout. Nebo tě jen držet za ruku._  
Víš, jak se mi zdává o tom vlku za dveřmi?  
_Mhm._  
Je tu jedna drobnost, kterou jsem ti nějak neřekl.  
_A co?_  
Zdá se mi ten sen pokaždé. Každou noc. A já se nemůžu otočit.  
_Proč ne?_  
Protože tě držím v náručí.

***

Věděl, že je naštvaná. Naštvaná na nedostatečné možnosti Torchwoodu, naštvaná na svůj osud a pod tím vším je naštvaná taky na něj.

***

Jak se máš?  
_Nic moc._  
Co se stalo?  
_Radši o tom nechci mluvit._  
Jasně. A o čem chceš mluvit?  
_Myslím, že mám mluvení plný zuby._  
Kde jsi?  
_V posteli._  
Jasně. Taky půjdu do postele. Nemusíme mluvit – prostě tu s tebou budu ležet.

***

_Doktore?_  
Hmm?  
_Usnul jsi?_  
Asi jsem si zdřímnul. Promiň, o co jsem přišel?  
_Myslím, že jsem viděla, co se ti zdá._  
Cože? Vážně? Co to bylo?  
_To bylo krátké navždy._

***

V určitém momentu Doktor nechal čas ze sebe sklouznout a uplavat. Málokdy teď opouštěl TARDIS. Nikdy neodešel víc než pár kroků od psychopapíru pro případ, že by mu třeba napsala.  
Plynutí času mezi jejich dvěma vesmíry nebylo konzistentní. Občas pro Rose uplynula hodina, zatímco jemu uběhl celý den. Někdy mu řekla dobrou noc, aby mu popřála dobré ráno o dvacet minut později.  
Tato proměnná způsobovala, že nebylo možné, aby Doktor předvídal, kdy se Rose znovu ozve. A tak čekal.

***

_Doktore, přemýšlíš někdy…_  
Ano?  
_Přemýšlíš někdy, no… Jaké by to bylo, kdybych se mohla dostat zpátky?_  
Rose, nemá cenu se zabývat takovou otázkou. Není to možné.  
_Jestli jsem se od tebe, Doktore, něco naučila, tak to, že nic není nemožné._  
Haha, na tom něco je.  
_Takže jsi o tom nepřemýšlel?_  
To jsem neřekl.  
_No tak, poděl se. Dopřej mi trochu zábavy._  
No, ze všeho nejdřív bych konečně splnil ten slib a vzal bych tě na Barcelonu. A kdybys chtěla, mohli bychom být celé měsíce na té malé lázeňské planetě, kam jsi tak strašně nutně potřebovala. Samozřejmě bychom se jako vždycky dostali do nějakého maléru, ale myslím, že by to pro tebe byla pořád hračka, zvlášť se vším tím torchwoodským tréninkem. Máš tu samozřejmě stále svoje oblečení a stavil jsem se pro to prádlo, které jsi nechala doma… A mimochodem sbalil jsem většinu dalších věcí, které jsi doma měla, takže je to teď všechno v tvém pokoji. Jako knížky, cédéčka a tak, víš? Nějaký váš porcelán a ta konvice s knírkem, co máš ráda. Taky deka, kterou ti upletla babička, když jsi byla malá, je teď složená u tebe na posteli. Teda, někdy ji používám, protože je hezky měkká – tvoje babička byla skvělá pletařka. Já jen… nechtěl jsem, aby to správce vyhodil. Každopádně bychom mohli prostě pokračovat více méně tak, jak jsme zvyklí.  
Rose?  
_Promiň, já jenom…_  
Co se stalo?  
_Nic. Musela jsem si jít pro kapesník. Jsi moc hodný, že jsi nám vyzvedl ty věci. Bála jsem se zeptat, co se s tím vším stalo._  
To nic nebylo. Jak jsem říkal, byla by škoda, kdyby to vyhodili.  
_Děkuju._  
Takže… Ty někdy přemýšlíš o tom, jaké by to bylo? Kdyby ses vrátila?  
_Vlastně o tom přemýšlím často._  
A?  
_Štve mě to._  
Štve? A proč?  
_Protože tu mám zařízený dobrý život – mám tu mámu, Petea a Tonyho. Mickeyho a ostatní z Torchwoodu, což je skvělá práce, která má smysl a je to nejzábavnější zaměstnání, co jsem kdy měla. A přece, každou volnou chvilku – v metru, při skládání prádla, když jdu běhat do parku – pořád myslím jen na to, o kolik šťastnější bych byla, kdybych byla zpátky u tebe._  
Rose, prosím neplač.  
_Já nepláču._  
Poznám, že pláčeš, i když jsem v jiném vesmíru.  
_Chm, nech toho._  
Ono se to zlepší.  
_Jak?_  
Čas… běží. Hojí všechny rány. Neříkají to tak lidé?  
_Víš, že to není pravda._  
Já vím.  
_Není to fér._  
Já vím.  
_Stýská se mi po tobě._  
Mně po tobě taky. Rose, ani nevíš jak moc. Vážně, já…  
_Co?  
Doktore?_  
Přemýšlím, jestli je dobrý nápad, abychom se spolu dál bavili.  
_Proč? Musíš někam jít?_  
Ne. Myslím jako vůbec. Mám dojem, že jsem sobec, že se snažím takhle se tě držet. Nemůžeš se v životě nikam pohnout, když budeme pokračovat.  
_To nemyslíš vážně! Mluvit s tebou je vždycky to nejlepší z celýho dne._  
A právě proto to je špatný nápad. Nepomáhá to – nemůžeme prostě dál předstírat, že jsme součástí života toho druhého.  
_Předstírat?_  
Ano.  
_Předstírat? Teda, ty jsi vážně blbej._  
Rose.  
_Vždycky budeš patřit do mýho života, ať už komunikujeme tímhle zatraceným papírem nebo ne. A já budu součástí tvýho, že jo? Nebo přestaneš používat mou deku?_  
Jsi naštvaná.  
_Samozřejmě že jsem, když navrhuješ něco tak hloupýho._  
Je to vážně tak hloupé? Jak myslíš, že to bude fungovat? Jednoho dne se vdáš, Rose. Jsem si jistý, že se svým novým kámošům z Torchwoodu moc líbíš a některý z nich si tě nakonec získá. Co potom?  
_Přestaň._  
Budeš se mnou klábosit o svatební noci? A o pár měsíců později mi budeš vyprávět, jak jsi poprvé viděla něco na ultrazvuku? Řekneš mi všechno o svém dítěti, které nikdy neuvidím?  
_Doktore, myslím to vážně._  
Jenom jsem rozumný.  
_Jsi idiot._  
Ale nemůžeš přestat myslet na to, jak se k tomu idiotovi vrátit.  
_O tomhle jsem skončila. Dobrou noc._  
Tady je ráno.

***

Doktor se zapřisáhl, že jejich mlčení nepřeruší první. Vydržel to tři dny.

***

Rose, počet existujících vesmírů je nekonečný. Cokoliv si představíš, někde existuje. Vesmír, kde máš růžové vlasy. Vesmír, kde máš starší sestru. Vesmír, kde jsi princezna Rose Tylerová z Velkého Powellova Sídliště. Vesmír, kde si zlomíš nohu, když spadneš z kola, vesmír, kde si v osmnácti vezmeš Mickeyho, vesmír, kde se pohádáš s tátou kvůli tomu, co máš studovat na univerzitě, a už s ním v životě nepromluvíš. Vesmír, kde jde čas pozpátku, řeky tečou vzhůru, kytky rostou z oblohy a snaží se dosáhnout země.  
A jsem si jistý, že existuje vesmír, kde budeme navždycky spolu.  
_Taky se omlouvám._

***

_Hádej, co se stalo._  
Co?  
_Dostala jsem dneska brýle._  
A jéje.  
_Jsou jenom na čtení!_  
Neexistuje na něco takového laserové ošetření?  
_Tady to nemají._  
Aha. A jak vypadají?  
_Vlastně trochu jako ty tvoje. Obdélníkové. Mají ale maličko zaoblenější rohy._  
Jakou mají barvu?  
_Černé._  
A když je nosíš, máš vlasy rozpuštěné, nebo stáhnuté?  
_Spíš stáhnuté. Většinou je nosím, když jsem doma. To je zvláštní otázka._  
Jen si snažím udělat úplný obrázek: Rose Tylerová v sexy brýlích.  
_Sexy, jo?_  
Přesně tak.  
_Proč máš dojem, že jsou sexy?_  
Protože je nosíš ty. A kvůli tomu, jak sis jednou zkoušela moje.  
_Na to jsem úplně zapomněla. Takže sis myslel, že v nich vypadám sexy?_  
To jsem neřekl.  
_Naznačoval jsi to._  
Ty sis to domyslela.  
_Hrmph._  
Přesně: hrmph.  
_Jsem ráda, že jsme spolu nepřestali mluvit._  
Já taky.

***

_Ani jsem ti to nechtěla říkat, ale tak nějak jsme se zasekli._  
O čem jsi mi nechtěla říkat?  
_Pracujeme na jednom vedlejším projektu. Je to taková upravená verze dimenzního děla…_  
Rose…  
_Ne, poslouchej. Tahle verze neohrožuje bariéry mezi vesmíry – umožňuje nám jakoby procházet póry. Problém je, že se to nedá směrovat. Umí to někoho bezpečně transportovat z jednoho vesmíru do druhého, ale nedá se předpovědět, kde skončí._  
Prosím řekni mi, že jsi to nezkoušela.  
_Samozřejmě že ne. Vždyť by mě to mohlo vyplivnout třeba uprostřed supernovy, co já vím._  
Dobře. No, třeba budu schopen pomoct, když budu mít lepší představu o tom, jak to funguje. Můžeš mi popsat technické nákresy?  
_Jo, mám je tady před sebou. Bude to asi chvíli trvat._  
Mám celou noc. Ale Rose…  
_Ano?_  
Nedělej si moc velké naděje.

***

_Proč jsi mě poslal pryč?_  
Kdy myslíš?  
_Ha, dobrá otázka. Posledně. V torchwoodské věži._  
Ze stejného důvodu jako jindy.  
_A to?_  
Abys byla v bezpečí.  
_Protože to vždycky tak dobře fungovalo._  
Nevěděl jsem, co jiného dělat – musel jsem se rozhodnout ve zlomku vteřiny.  
_A přitom jsi věděl, že jsem se rozhodla s tebou zůstat._  
Litovala bys, že už mámu nikdy neuvidíš. Neuvažovala jsi jasně –  
_Cože?_  
Proč se v tom vlastně znovu nimráme?  
_Pokud se nám povede provést na dimenzním děle úpravy, které jsi navrhoval, nebudu se muset rozhodovat mezi tebou a mámou. Budu se moct bezpečně přesouvat tam a zpátky._  
Pokud.  
_Jsi nějak pesimistický._  
Nechci, aby sis dělala moc velké naděje.  
_A ty si je děláš?_  
To není podstatné.  
_Pro mě jo._  
Zase jsem měl ten sen.  
_Ten samý?_  
Jo, ale jiný. Ten vlk prostrčil čenich pode dveřmi.  
_Co si myslíš, že se stane, až se dostane dovnitř?_  
Nejsem si jistý, jestli to chci zjistit.

***

Doktor zabořil ruce hlouběji do kapes kabátu. Vítr se proháněl okolo a dlouhé listy světlé trávy ho šlehaly do kotníků. V chladné noci byla ta vůně slabší, ale stále ji ve vzduchu cítil. Jablečná tráva vyvolávala vzpomínku, která píchala vzadu za očima.  
Jak příhodné, pomyslel si, že nejbezpečnější souřadnice ji přivedou právě sem.  
Nemocnici mezi zářícím městem na opačné straně zátoky na obzoru sotva rozeznával. Je to několik století po tom, co tu byli naposledy, ale jemu se zdálo, že to mohla být jen chvilka. Možná nechal čas moc zvlčit.  
Když mu začínaly necitlivět šlapky u nohou, zkusil se houpat na patách a trochu se pohybovat, zatímco očima pozoroval obzor, kdyby náhodou jeho výpočty nebyly přesné.  
Rozhlížel se, kde by se mohl uvelebit, aby strávil dlouhou noc čekáním, když tu se objevilo oslnivé světlo, ozval se rachot, jak se lámala zvuková bariéra, a roztřesená Rose stála ani ne metr od něj.  
„Rose!“  
Pospíšil si k ní a uchopil ji za ruce. Přidržel ji a sebe se snažil zklidnit a ona se ho chytila za klopy pláště.  
„Ahoj.“  
Usmála se na něj. Jiskřily jí oči a Doktor zamrkal, aby zaplašil slzy, protože právě dostal druhou šanci na navždy.  
„Ahoj.“

***

I po všem tom plánování a tolika dlouhých měsících nad nákresy, rovnicemi a souřadnicemi si Doktor nedovolil představovat, že by k němu skutečně našla cestu zpátky. A tak teď sledoval, jak bez nějakého plánu dovedl Rose, která se o něj malátně opírala, do jejího pokoje, usadil ji na postel a klekl jí k nohám.  
„Rose,“ řekl asi podesáté od té doby, co se objevila, a vzal její tváře do dlaní.  
„Říkala jsem ti, že to vyjde,“ řekla a mezi zuby jí vykoukl jazyk. „Myslím ale, že tu cestu nebudu chtít absolvovat moc často. Cítím se, jako by mě to rozervalo na kousky a zase složilo dohromady.“  
„V jistém smyslu je to pravda.“  
„A je všechno na svém místě?“  
„No, podíváme se na to.“  
Pustil ji a jemně jí konečky prstů přejel po obličeji.  
„Oči, tváře, nos, pusa… všechno tam, kde má být, a stejně krásné jako vždycky.“  
Rose trochu naklonila hlavu, usmála se a kousla se do rtu.  
„Copak?“  
Doktor si nemohl pomoct a přejel palcem po místě, kde jí zuby svíraly ret.  
„No, jenom, že jsi byl poslední dobou otevřenější, víš, na psychopapíru. Nejsem zvyklá slyšet tě tak mluvit osobně.“  
„Copak jsem ti ještě nikdy neřekl, že jsi krásná?“  
„Myslím, že jenom jednou. Když jsi nosil koženou bundu.“  
„No, tak to jsem byl idiot.“  
„Jo, to vím,“ usmála se a oči se jí začaly zalévat slzami. „Pojď ke mně.“  
Doktor se nahnul, objal ji a zabořil jí nos do ramene. Cítil, jak se mu Rose v objetí chvěje a popotahuje, tiskne ho k sobě a tiše mu pláče na rameni.  
„Jsi skvělá, víš?“ řekl a byl překvapený, že mu přeskakuje hlas. „Skvělá a silná a statečná. A lepší, než bych si mohl zasloužit.“  
„Zasloužíš si víc, než si uvědomuješ, Doktore. Mnohem víc.“  
Zůstali tak nějakou dobu, přitisknutí k sobě, dokud Rose nepřestala tiše plakat a neobklopilo je spokojené ticho.

***

„Jau!“  
„Copak?“  
„Máš prsty na nohou ještě ledovější než obvykle.“  
„Myslím, že mám pořád dost mizernou cirkulaci,“ zasmála se Rose a přitlačila prsty ještě víc na jeho nohy. „Musíš mi pomoct je zahřát.“  
„No, dobře, ale jen protentokrát,“ řekl a hladil ji v pomalých kruzích po zádech. „Víš, o něčem jsem přemýšlel.“  
„O čempak?“  
„Když jsem poprvé cítil, jak máš studené prsty, po tom, co jsme byli v roce 2012, a ty jsi… no…“  
„Jsem tě políbila.“  
„Přesně. A pak jsi řekla, že to bylo proto, že jsi mě našla.“  
„Mhm.“  
„No a… nenašla jsi mě taky dneska?“  
„Snažíš se dostat pusu?“  
„No, já, ehm.“  
Podíval se ke stropu a vyfoukl z tváří vzduch. Rose obrátila oči v sloup, položila se na záda a přitáhla ho za sebou, aby se nad ni naklonil.  
„Protože dnešek přináší nové začátky, myslím, že tentokrát bys měl políbit ty mě,“ zakřenila se a z koutku pusy jí vykoukl jazyk.  
Doktor se zarazil, omámený tím, jak je krásné, když pod ním leží, blond vlasy rozhozené po polštáři jako svatozář. Konejšivě ho hladila po zádech a on se naklonil, aby ji mohl nosem pošimrat po obličeji.  
„Asi bych tě měl zkontrolovat ještě jednou, víš, kvůli záruce kvality.“  
Rose se zahihňala a on ji políbil na oči.  
„Oči, tváře,“ šeptal a přitiskl na zmiňované místo vždycky rty. „Nos.“ Slyšel, jak Rose zadržela dech, když ji lehce políbil na špičku nosu. „A pusa.“  
Na chvilku zaváhal, ústa milimetry od jejích. Vdechl její vůni a cítil na hrudi, jak jí bije srdce. Nakonec to byla Rose, která se naklonila a konečně ho políbila měkkými, jemnými a teplými rty. V mžiku ji Doktor tlačil zpět k matraci, ovinul kolem ní paže a snažil se k ní co nejvíc přitisknout.  
Po chvíli se Rose odtáhla, aby se mohla nadechnout, a z úst jí sklouzl povzdech, zvuk, který Doktor opět netrpělivě stíhal pusou a jazykem. Rose mu naplňovala smysly – chuť a hmat a čich – bylo to trýznivé, ohlušující a ani zdaleka to nestačilo.  
Děsilo ho to, protože věděl, že znovu ji ztratit nemůže. Nebylo nic, co by neudělal, aby ji ochránil; aby ji udržel u sebe.  
Rose mu přejela palci po tvářích a on si všiml, že mu z očí tečou slzy. Houpal ji v náručí a ona mu šeptala konejšivě do uší. Netrvalo dlouho a usnula. Ležela na boku a tiskla jeho ruku k srdci, jako by snad měl v noci utéct.  
Doktor pokrčil kolena, aby se jí přizpůsobil, a pevněji ji k sobě přivinul. Cítil, jak se jí s každým dechem roztahují a zase stahují záda. Nemohl si pomoct a přitiskl jí nos k šíji a vdechoval její vůni, vůni jeho spící Rose, a cítil, že v něm něco povoluje a rozpouští se.  
Pomalu usínal a přemýšlel přitom o novém, delším navždy.

***

Sen se vrátil, ovšem tentokrát to byl on, kdo škrábal na dveře a snažil se dostat dovnitř. Po jednom jemném pošťouchnutí se otevřely a on uviděl sám sebe na posteli obtočeného kolem růžovo-žlutého člověka. Oba měli na spícím obličeji lehký úsměv. Nebe za oknem bylo klidné a tabulkami dovnitř slabě probleskovalo první světlo úsvitu.  
Doktor se vzbudil, políbil Rose na čelo a pevněji ji obejmul.  
„Existuje vesmír, kde budeme navždycky spolu,“ zašeptal jí do kůže. „A je to tenhle.“


End file.
